Warm Blood Cold Heart
by SeventhSever
Summary: Entering Viking Nobleman Eclipses' club the Eclipsed Sun the Blood Pack meets one of his many 'cursed' mortals working for him. What is so special about Sulwen Yen? She's a one way Telepath. She can even hear a certain silent swordsman. Maybe there's a reason why. Rated M for later Chapters. OC X Snowman Plz Read and review constructively.
1. The Warmbloods of Eclipse

_**The Warmbloods of Eclipse**_

The team was finally off from a long training mission and heading to the club Eclipsed sun run by a Vampire by the name of Eclipse. A pure blood from the days of the Norsemen, his club catered to Vampires yes but only a select of his staff was actually human or Warmblood. They all came from different parts of the world and had different 'cursed gifts', talents that made them too odd to be among the normal human population. Humans used to call most of them Freak show oddities.

Entering the club and taking a seat Eclipse himself greeted Nyssa. Looking to the team, he was almost seven foot tall, built with very long platinum blonde hair but his gold eyes had edges of red to them. Like the beginnings of an eclipse.

"Ah, I see you still have your silent swordsman," he smiled a bit as Snowman looked at him. "I think you'll like your server tonight, she comes from China though, kept on the Emperor's black market even though she's his great grandsire from a concubine. Her name is Sulwen Yen."

He signaled the barman for him to serve the drinks, "What is her curse?" Nyssa asked curiously.

He looked at her, "You'll just have to see for yourself."

A young woman was signaled by Eclipse after separating from the other girls. She was only part Chinese, she had the pale and exotic sharpness of the east but she was almost pure west. Lips soft red, make up light if she wore any, long hair a deep auburn it had red highlights in the light but would be black nearly when wet. Bangs lightly streaked, she was wearing long boots that stopped before the knee, leather and mesh pants with a mesh tunic with a leather one over it, one that corseted to her form. Long hair pulled back the sides reaching her waist where she had a red sash; leather was woven in her hair with the gold pins.

She had on bracers like an archer. "Sulwen this is the Blood pack. Tell me who is who." He held up a hand stopping Asad.

She finally lifted her eyes looking at them and they were beyond Jade with flecks of Sky sapphire. Studying each one to start at the left and end of the table.

"Verlaine, Lighthammer, Priest, Chupa, Snowman, Asad and Nyssa, Reinhardt is behind us talking to the blond." Sulwen was soft spoken with a hint of accent.

"Good, now tell me…which one of them is cursed." He said hands on her shoulders smirking at Nyssa.

Sulwen let her eyes half close and her head tilted a little before suddenly looking at Snowman, "Snowman…he's mute."

The team startled a bit, Asad took her hands she looked at him. Eclipse grinned and left her alone at the table she was their server tonight after all.

"How did you know our names, how did you know about Snow?" He asked honestly.

"I can hear you in whispers but I can hear him clearest." She answered and he frowned then got a look.

"You can hear thoughts?" She nodded, that was her curse, and she was actually telepathic!

 _'She can hear me the clearest…what does she mean?'_ Snow frowned a bit, eyes on her like a hawk.

She looked at Snowman than and he stilled, eyes on each other.

"Your mind is very sharp, disciplined, you think before you project and sign. Even though you do not speak you are very expressive, especially in the eyes. Eyes that are a fraction of pale gold as if brushed by dawn, an Albino's eyes, you were born mute, but even thoughts have a voice. You have a very beautiful one with strength behind it. One that is clear." She said softly.

Snowman sat straighter eyeing her and tilted his head hand going up to make a motion toward himself. She let go of Asad and came closer, he took her hands in one of his and watched her.

 _'Even pure blood and noble I'm cursed and now a cursed one is touching you rather you are cursed or not.'_ He thought with an edge of icy malice.

She kept his gaze and pulled her hands out of his he got a slight glare but then blinked to find her hands on his cheeks tracing. Openly.

"Curses are not everything. I meant what I said; flattery is a waste of time." She smiled at Snowman.

He moved and she was pinned to the pillar so fast they tensed. His eyes bore down into hers. Asad had stood and was ready to snatch Snow from her, people had stopped to watch.

 _'And if a cursed one took you for their own, made you bear cursed children what then? Would it still not matter?'_ he thought heatedly.

Sulwen didn't look away instead hands went to his chest pushing gently so she didn't have to be pressed so hard to the pillar. Her hand went out in a gesture to stop Eclipse. He stopped and she reached up and the tips of her fingers brushed his cheeks.

"There is never a promise or guarantee in this life even for a mortal like me that a curse will not pass. Yet I am what I am, I do not fear it or let others shame me with it instead I feel pity for them. Pity because they will never know me. As I pity those who look down on you, they will never know the warrior you are and burdens you carry for them. But I will always remember the voice of the silent swordsman of the Snow clan, cursed or not for honor is not in a curse or a weapon, it's in the man. If I am lucky enough to find a mate to 'see' me then I will bear any curse and teach my own to overcome it." She said stepping into Snowman.

Snowman startled and moved so fast he was gone like magic and was back away from her. Gripping his swords with a look that was shaken, Sulwen though bowed to him and the table and went to go get their drinks. Eclipse followed her curiously glancing back. Asad gave Snowman a minute.

"Snow? What's wrong?" Chupa asked frowning.

Snowman shivered and closed his eyes and opened them to relax his body slowly. Signing to Asad personally and leaving to take a walk.

"Let him go," Asad said as Chupa and Priest had made to get up and go after him.

"What did she do to him?" Priest asked looking at the bar.

"She told him the truth. A truth he wasn't ready for, she's not afraid of him or his curse, she accepted it the moment they met. Snowman's used to being rejected at every turn in his personal life; his curse makes him undesirable by many. She touched him more than once, showed him an affection born of honest kindness, acceptance." Asad explained.

Nyssa sat back, "She cracked his icy revere."

The team understood now and she came back with their drinks. Chupa actually respected her as did the rest of the team, to show Snowman that kind of acceptance. When she left Priest took off his shades which meant serious business.

"Can we buy her from Eclipse?" He said watching her.

Asad looked at him, "for what?"

"To take her with us, turn her, maybe she would be good for Snow." He said tracing his glass.

"His Warmbloods aren't for sale ever, he lets the leave when he decides he will let them, you honestly think Snowman will want anything to do with her?" Nyssa asked.

Priest smirked, "If I didn't think that I wouldn't have thought it, but if I didn't know it I wouldn't have asked."

She frowned he gestured, Snow was sitting on the rafter arms around the rail, chin resting on his arms and he was watching Sulwen as she worked. His expression was not so cold as he watched her but it wasn't warm either, neutral.


	2. Acceptance

_**Acceptance**_

They had gone to the Eclipsed sun five times in a month and every time Sulwen had been their server or nearby enough to greet them and check on their service and every time she had greeted Snowman first. With a warm smile and a soft bow and Snowman had watched her secretly. Watching the team gear up for another hunting mission on a rogue pack of vampires. They didn't need Blade on their tails right now.

Asad came to stand by him adjusting his gear. "You are thinking about her again aren't you?"

Snowman froze caught but sighed mutely turning to him after a moment, singing. {Yes, you caught me. We haven't touched since that night and even with brief meetings or brushes of conversation…} He shook his head.

Asad studied his friend to tilt his head. "Snowman when she's around not even greeting us do you sense her?"

He looked at Asad frowning to nod sharply once.

"When she is in or near your presence do you seek her out?" He asked again, face giving away nothing.

Snow frowned but nodded, he did actually, and it was as if he was drawn to the accursed woman. Asad broke into a grin.

"Snowman you fool, she calls to you. You are being stubborn denying it, you already felt the call before you touched her and the moment you did and she returned it she called to you far more. Do you realize how rare that is? The only souls that call to another vampire are children we eventually sire or if so very strong a mate. Snow she could be a mate to you." He grinned a bit.

Snowman stared at him and then shook his head signing it off and moved to get dressed not even wanting to think about it, though secretly a small part of him ached when Asad said she could be a mate to him. He had given that search up long ago.

They moved as a unit hunting down the vampires but Snowman moved shielding Nyssa to take a shot to the armor which stopped the bullet but not the impact force. He fell and hit a car to tumble off and land on pavement. Everything hurt; turning over a shard of the windshield was in his side. The owner of the apartment he landed in front of came out.

Moving to him coming into his vision he stared, the gods had to be joking. Sulwen was in her sleep clothes and gripped the glass to pull he cried out silently but could breathe better but the bleeding flowed now. She braced him using her sweater to tunicate it. Taking his sword out a bit she hissed with a gasp and he frowned but she raised her wrist and blood dripped across his lips.

Hot. He licked his lips out of habit and stiffened at the taste taking her wrist to bring it to him and he gingerly bit down making her whimper but she didn't pull it away. Snowman groaned mutely, her blood was rich and had a taste to it he wasn't used to calling to a hunger he didn't know was there. He had to force himself to stop as she panted against his neck near his ear shivering, almost having drunk too much. Nicking himself and forcing the wound to close as he healed sitting in her arms.

Sitting up after a moment turning she looked to him weakly and tiredly. Touching his cheek still worried and Snowman felt an ache again. Moving she gasped startled as he picked her up. The teams moved to him, seeing all the blood, cops were not too far away, they needed to go. Snowman adjusted her she fell asleep due to blood loss exhaustion. He gave a look they didn't argue as they moved back to their hideout.

Snow explained what happened and cleaned up to look at her on the couch tended by Nyssa who was giving her a transfusion of non vampiric blood. Remembering the taste of her, the concern and care, that ache hit within harder. Snowman moved when Nyssa left and watched her. Realizing he had been an idiot ignoring the signs. Asad was right. She called to him.

Sulwen whimpered making a face in her sleep he frowned and touched her cheek.

 _'Easy, I'm here, you are safe…my…Sulwen.'_ He shivered trying to say my a warmth panged his chest.

Sulwen shivered but moved he felt her nuzzle into his palm, lips brushing trying to keep the contact. Snow breathed out, fangs showing a bit and held in a shudder. Taking the IV out and scooping her up off the couch he snuck off to his room upstairs and held her as he fell asleep after true dawn. Spooning her.

The team had heard the noise to see him sneak off with her. Asad smirked. Things were about to get a bit more interesting around the base.


	3. Winter's Keeper

_**Winter's Keeper**_

Sulwen woke up groggily to a room she wasn't very familiar with, eyes trying to focus more. She remembered last night in hazy detail before it snapped back sharply into focus. It helped wake her up even more. She felt a solid form at her back and around her slender waist, looking at the arm; it was well built but slender. She frowned and carefully without moving too much looked to see who the arm belonged to.

Sulwen froze and swallowed to find Snowman at her back, his face soft with sleep, close almost nestled against her. She blushed watching him sleep, it was true sleep, and the kind vampires got during the day. One that got them confused for corpses but she knew better, if you pressed a hand to his heart you could feel it beat though albeit very, very, slowly.

She turned carefully to test if it was indeed true sleep and he didn't stir, he wouldn't until near sunset. Sulwen took the time to study him and took in his features. Even for being a vampire he was actually very handsome and attractive but truthfully it was his eyes that had attracted her the most. Albino or not Snowman was very expressive with those eyes, even if he could speak. Sulwen hesitated but reached and caressed his cheek and mused his hair a bit smiling as she blushed.

The need to use the bathroom and get food though pulled her from admiring the mute Japanese noble and she got up carefully and didn't know why but she tucked him in. Stepping outside she looked around and found a bathroom down the hall and used it and washed the blood off her skin a bit. Stepping back out she nibbled her lip unsure if she should explore or go back to Snowman and wait a few hours and suck it up.

Asad was up though and saw her to smirk, "Nice to see you up."

Sulwen startled hand going over her heart to breath out, "Crap you startled me."

Asad smiled, "Sorry."

"Do you guys have food by any chance?" She asked with a bit of hopefulness he shook his head.

"No but we can order take out," he offered his arm and led her downstairs where Nyssa was so she could be checked out.

Asad ordered food while she went with Nyssa to get out of her sleep clothes.

Snowman woke up two hours before sunset and his hand moved feeling the sheets, eyes opening as he frowned to find himself alone. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, the cover slid off him still surrounded by Sulwen's scent. The bed was cool, she had been gone for awhile but not long enough for the scent to fade just stale.

Getting up he moved following her scent to come downstairs. He heard Sulwen's voice talking to Priest and Nyssa. Turning the corner she was opening Chinese takeout cartons. About to eat. She was in leather and meshes pants with slender boots, a mesh undershirt that was long and a leather and mesh over tunic that was long sleeved. Hair down, he blinked, Sulwen was dressed like them and she was…beautiful.

Snowman shook himself of distraction and came out to join them. He got greeted and she smiled to him telling him good morning. Priest pointed out his hair was a bit messy in a good way it was almost stylized and he frowned to notice Sulwen blushing darker with each word uttered and avoiding his gaze, chewing her bean sprouts. Glancing him she went nearly scarlet and made sure to look away to get noodles and it dawned on him that Sulwen had messed with his hair.

That meant she hadn't left the bed right away and watched over him as he slept, he wondered for how long, but the fact she had stayed and touched him made him shiver inwardly. Moving to her stopping to the side she looked at the belt and made herself look up. Snowman lowered keeping her gaze and lifted her chin holding it between his thumb and index. She blushed but didn't look away.

 _'Sulwen did you mess with my hair?'_ he asked and she shivered blushing darker.

He had his answer he leaned and captured her lips not caring the others were there. She went crimson nearly to rival a tomato and her eyes softened after the shock to close and kiss back. Snow felt her lips press back and he broke it, lips parting his fangs peeked a bit. Moving she blinked to find him sitting behind her and arms around her. Kissing the side of her head, encouraging her to eat.

She smiled and couldn't help it, nibbling the end of one of her chopsticks. Yet Sulwen ate until she was full and relaxed. Snow marveled at her relaxing presence in his arms. In fact she leaned and rested back into him it put them closer. She wanted to be closer. A female wanted his company despite his curse, he wasn't undesirable to her. She reached back carefully and caressed his cheek watching Priest and Chupa squabble over something she tried not to giggle. Snow smirked and leaned into the touch to lower and nip her neck.

Sulwen gasped with a shiver but didn't pull away. Snow felt a pang again but it felt good. Wanted by a female. His female, Asad noticed his possessive look as it slid behind the eyes of something very possessive and protective. Wild. Snow was a gentle snow fall for Sulwen but he was an unmerciful blizzard to anyone else. He nudged Nyssa and gestured secretly she looked at them.

 _'Sulwen…be mine. Let me court you, you call to me, you may very well be my true mate. Please let me find out.'_ He thought hard watching her.

Sulwen blinked hearing him and blushed to look at him, eyes on each other. Holding. Sulwen looked down and hesitated but she moved her hand over his trying to hold it. Snow shivered and took it eagerly interlacing their fingers. She looked up and leaned surprising him. She kissed him.

She would keep him and he her, she blushed to become Snow's keeper, the keeper of winter's heart.


	4. Decision

_**Decision**_

It had been nearly a month since she had become the familiar of Snowman, her tattoo mark of his on the back of her neck. With extreme convincing and a bit of bribery and intimidation Eclipse had agreed to let Sulwen leave the club and in doing so she had left her residence and moved in as Snowman requested it of her. Getting used to their schedules and sleep she often slept with him during the day.

Always there when the team came home, some of their clothing repaired which Sulwen did herself. Helpful in a lot of ways to the team especially during the day if they had orders coming in for gear. Helping Snowman out of his armor chest shirt she blushed and leaned kissing his neck nipping it before kissing his shoulder.

Snowman felt this and shivered to turn a bit to look at her and she leaned up on tip toe, lips brushing in a soft kiss. Snowman closed his eyes and kissed her back turning quickly to capture her lips before she could pull back and nipped her lip. She gasped and he deepened the kiss. She blushed harder and closed her eyes. Fingers brushing his body, tracing every muscle curve.

Snowman groaned mutely and pulled her closer into the line of his body. Breaking the kiss to pant a bit though not as much as hers. He felt that pang so strongly like the first time they kissed. She pulled at his belt he heard it come undone, hands going to hers to stop her.

"Don't mate…" She said softly he froze.

Never called mate before and it had been genuine, not an attempt of seduction or ploy. Snowman shivered and let her undo his belt and take it off. Guiding his hands he felt her shirt ties along the back. Snowman looked into her eyes and even though she was blushing her eyes were softer cerulean jades. He pulled at her ties and traced skin and she didn't stop him. Closing her eyes so she could concentrate on his touch.

Snowman shivered realizing she wanted him and he kissed her, she opened to it wanting a deeper kiss he gave it gladly and felt himself near a point of breaking. Sulwen teased his fangs she could feel nicking herself a little it became a blood kiss.

Snowman broke, a blood kiss was very intimate and she had given it freely. Moaning mutely he pulled at her and moved picking her up without breaking the kiss and moved to his bed. Undressing her and himself he broke it to kiss her pale throat and down. She was nervous he could feel it and knew from Nyssa she was innocent. Locked away by Eclipse she had never known a man.

Using patience and his touch he would remedy that, he wanted his mate. Bringing her by touch building trust, he apologized silently and that the pain would not last before suddenly taking her. Kissing her tears giving her a minute to adjust before moving. Careful not to break her since she was human, the pain didn't last just as he had promised. Taken more she gasped and pulled at him whimpering his name, his real name. Kioyoshi. Snow moaned hard and took her loosing himself, something in him snapping being called that in such a voice by the one that called to him.

His own moans and cries silent to all but Sulwen who could hear him, his mind, he didn't stop even when she fell and hard. It wasn't sex anymore, not to Snow; he needed her, needed to mate. Instincts calling to him, guiding him, falling with her and hard he held her as they calmed a bit. Letting her sleep in his hold. Fingers going through her hair, he made up his mind. He would ask Nyssa to turn her, to help him teach her to be a vampire.

Smiling secretly he kissed the top of her head and slowly fell asleep as true dawn came.


	5. New Twilight

_**New Twilight**_

Nyssa told Snowman she would consider his request to turn young Sulwen into a vampire but things were hectic. Always traveling. Sulwen though fell ill and needed a transfusion and it kept happening to the point where she was consuming a blood pack in her sleep walk. Nyssa and Asad ran tests and found out why. Snowman was worried gripping his swords sitting with his team. If she was dying he would force one of them to turn her or even do it himself.

"We can't turn her for a year at the very most." Nyssa said facing them.

They demanded answer and Snow stared him and Nyssa down in silent demand of explanation.

"Because if we turn her now she'll loose her child." Asad barked shutting them all up. Snow was frozen as the words passed through his mind.

Priest stared, "Sulwen's pregnant…that means…"

Snow shot up from his spot and rushed past Asad and Nyssa to the stairs going up to where Sulwen was.

The team watched him go and then shivered a bit, realizing the baby was not just Snowman's it was going to be a Daywalker. Nyssa looked to the team.

"She will need protection even more so now. Her condition will be delicate." Chupa sat up straighter.

"We'll protect her and she'll have Snowman, that kid is Snow's firstborn, its family, she's family." Priest agreed.

Snowman moved into the room seeing where Sulwen was laying and asleep her transfusion halfway done. He put down his swords and carefully sat at her bedside. Moving her bangs and tracing her cheek. Then let it trail to her side and middle. Tracing. She had woken up and smiled.

"You won't be able to feel him yet." She said softly he looked from her middle to her in surprise but relief to see her awake.

 _"No but- wait what do you mean he?"_ he tilted his head.

She smiled, "I feel it's a boy, I can't explain it."

Snowman shivered inwardly and smiled leaning kissing her. Breaking it softly he sat back. The baby was a new twilight, a Daywalker. He would have to tell his family and clan. His father would demand her be turned if the baby survived, his bloodline was his legacy even snow despite his curse. She moved he tried to stop her but she pulled and he realized she wanted to be in his arms.

Snowman undid his boots and climbed into bed to hold her close. Tracing against her middle and nuzzling into the curve of her neck. She relaxed and fell back asleep and he watched over her. His mate was pregnant with a future Yuki, a Snow. He closed his eyes and breathed her in a bit and hoped she regained strength and didn't weaken and that she and his offspring came out alive and healthy.


	6. Effects of a Yuki

_**Effects of a Yuki**_

Sulwen had begun to show and traveled with the team to Japan, Snow's clan had learned of her, of her ability as well, and she had been right, she was expecting a boy. Chupa saw all the arrangements come so quickly for their arrival by Snow's clan and frowned.

"Is it just me or do they really want her there fast?" He asked as he looked over his ticket.

"They do, she will go under the watch of the Clan. Snow is an Albino…he was declared Sterile at the time he came of age, and confirmed truly cursed. The fact that Sulwen is a telepath, can hear him, and bearing offspring by Snow is a miracle. She is also the first giver. None of Snow's brothers have produced progeny, Daywalker or not. Snow's child is the first of the new blood, the new generation to come. It is a very sacred event to the Yuki clan. Sulwen will be also evaluated in person, if found worthy she will be turned by the clan, all of them not just one maker." Nyssa explained.

Chupa blinked but looked up to where Sulwen was with Snowman. She would become a Vampire after the birth of her kid, turned by the clan meant the leaders. The Yuki clan had two kings but one Emperor, the fountain head. He moved and got his stuff together.

The trip had been uneventful until coming out of the airport when a hunter had moved up behind them. Sulwen had gone still and dazed. Moving she caught the hunter's wrist that looked at her and flinched, her eyes had edged gold. Remembering what Snowman had taught her as he yanked away, shifting in stance she caught him by the throat with her fingers digging in, other hand up and back, clawed. Sneering she put the pressure on breaking the windpipe and struck the chest disrupting the heart rhythm causing heart failure.

Coming to a bit she shivered as the man fell over. Chupa pulled her back a bit as others moved in but they were from Snow's clan. Snow took her hand and pulled gently she followed him into the main car. Looking back as the others took care of everything, he had seen her eyes change a bit. Turning to her taking her chin and caressing her jaw line she shivered but smiled touching his hand tracing.

He leaned and kissed her making it a blood kiss, imparting some of his strength and urging her to rest. Holding her and running fingers through her hair. Coming to the estate they greeted his mother and father. Bowing together, she spoke Japanese to them which made his mother smile and glance his father. His father eyed her and regarded her and her form. She smiled asking if they wanted to feel him move.

That surprised his parents but they came to her and she took their hands guiding them, closing her eyes. They felt the child move with a swift kick of course his mother beamed and his father smirked gently and glanced his son. Snow blinked gently and nodded once in a sort of short bow. That look was approval from his father. So subtle and he hid the inner swell of pride he felt at the acknowledgement. They separated and she went with his mother and he his father.

His father wanted the story of their meeting and union. As did his mother who asked it of her. Finding her unique and a match for her son. Meeting the clan they tested her ability. The Seerer herself told them it was a boy, a boy with a destiny.

"She will not be turned by the Clan." They turned to suddenly lower and bow. Snowman did quickly and low. Helping Sulwen down carefully but quickly, his great grand sire and the Emperor was the one who spoke.

"I will be turning this one myself." He said stopping in front of her and Snowman.

He lowered and made her look up, eyes on each other.

"I saw what you did at the airport, of the instinct within you, instinct that will pass to my Great grandsons. My Seerer has foreseen two, one of day one of night. They have a joined destiny, one is his brother's keeper and they will both be sired by my Grandson. You little Sulwen are a giver in this life and your next after death. You are a Yuki now until the day you are but ash."

He helped her up having Snow get up. Taking a cup and cutting himself he poured his own blood into the Saki cup. Telling them both to drink, they did but she caught his hand. Tending it with her personal handkerchief and then moved his hand to her. He felt her press and after a moment he felt the child, he was active. He arched a brow but closed his eyes.

"Such strength and you are not to term just yet…you will stay with this clan until he is born and when you are with child again you again will come home and bear him in the palace under my midwife and wife's watch." He said and then took his hand away but reached up tracing her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

Surprising the clan but they were silent about it as was Snow.

"Sleep," he said softly and she blinked but felt her eyes flutter and he grabbed her to sweep her off her feet.

Holding her, he smiled again and moved to Snowman who took her into his arms.

"Go put your concubine to bed my Grandson, then walk with me, we have much to discuss." He moved off calling Snow's father and Uncle.

Snowman bowed and moved off quickly to his room. He was nervous, happy, scared and edgy. He tucked her in and caressed her cheek leaning to kiss her lips and forehead before leaving, the guards came to the door and took post as another moved around back to do the same. The guards of the Emperor.


	7. 7 Sulwen Yuki

_**Sulwen Yuki**_

Snow had worked on mission with the team for quite awhile until he heard that Sulwen had fallen to Labor. He had rushed from the field to his grandfather's palace underground and paced the halls. He was not permitted inside nor was any male, tradition. He could hear her sounds and cries of pain and gripped his swords hard enough to crack the scabbards. There was a sudden hush of silence and he froze and if he had been breathing he would be holding it but then he heard the small cry from small lungs. Mad at the world. He turned facing the doors and felt elation sweep through him, his son was here.

His mother came out with a bundle as his grandfather and emperor passed them to go inside closing the doors ordering everyone out. He was going to turn Sulwen himself now that the child was out. Even the guards got out in a hurry knowing better then to oppose him. Snow gripped his sword wanting to see his mate but looked down and took the swaddling as his mother pressed it to him. Moving it aside, the baby was pale tan fair, a shock of black hair and jade gold eyes. He looked like his father. He fussed a bit and Snow dropped his sword and held him closer to bite off his glove dropping it and touched him immediately as he dropped it. Tracing his cheek.

The newborn stopped fussing so much and would occasionally blink at him but calmed so much with smaller noises. Snow trembled red collected and traced just a little as a couple of tears escaped him and he smiled brightly. His heart hurt in a good way, this was his boy, his progeny, his gift from Sulwen. His father came after duty and saw him to glance his mate the queen smiled. He approached and looked at his grandson amazed by his strange eyes but also how much he looked like Snow. It was hard to tell he had come from an American mother.

The Newborn was Snow's world right now, as it should be. The team met him Syaoran was what Sulwen had named him. Chupa smiled looking at the kid who smiled in its own way at him, getting a chance to hold him. He saw a bit of Sulwen in him and smirked.

"Your momma made one cute kid…you are going to be proud of her one day." He mused.

"I would hope so," the team blinked and looked.

Sulwen was at the top of the stairs. Dressed in leather and mesh like the team, wearing her own symbol of the Yuki, long hair up and back braided with special pins and metal, wearing bracers, a quiver and a specialty bow, the Emperor's. Gold eyes vibrant. Snowman moved fast and was there looking at her as he moved taking her in to stop and touch her. She smirked, fangs showing moving she was fast he was backed up and she was kissing him. Snow kissed back pulling her hard against him. When they parted she was gone and there looking at Chupa then down at the baby. Syaoran made noise she smiled and took him to trace gently a certain way the newborn gripped her finger and made noise to yawn and so calmly Zen out and fall asleep gripping her still. She grinned. Her baby knew his mom. Feeling Snow wrap arms around her and his chin on her shoulder. The new little Yuki family.


End file.
